The nature of the fluorescence enchancement that occurs upon binding of colchicine to tubulin is under investigation by means of analogues and special optical techniques. In addition, the role of membrane-bound tubulin of brain and thyroid is being studied with a view to understanding secretory and other membrane phenomena as influenced by colchicine and related drugs.